Patent and non-patent literature is replete with efforts to make bicycle seats as light and comfortable as possible, which is particularly important due to the nature and use of these seats. The comfort of a bicycle seat is at least in part a function of its shape and of the materials from which it is made. Often the addition of shock absorbing materials such as gels and foams to a seat can adversely affect its shape and weight. The lightest and sleekest seats tend to offer cyclists the least amount of cushioning and vibration absorption.
In many cases, after the purchase of a bicycle seat, cyclists find that the seat is not sufficiently cushioned, or is in some other way uncomfortable. There are many examples of bicycle seats with different designs, shapes, and cushioning, but surprisingly few options for a cyclist that would like to add additional cushioning to an existing seat. One method for adjusting the comfort of an existing seat is to use an “add-on” seat cover, which may include an upper layer of cushioning, such as a gel, surrounded by a skirt or fastening system by which the cover can be fastened to an existing seat. Because add-on seat covers may cover the entire top surface of the bicycle seat, they are generally fairly bulky and interfere with the sleek aesthetics that many cyclists find desirable.
Thus, there is a need for improved and customized cushioning for bicycle seats. In addition, there is a need for a method of applying cushioning in selective areas to customize or fine-tune the shape and feel of a seat to a particular cyclist. Also, there is a need for a method of improving the cushioning of a bicycle seat without negatively impacting its shape or look.